DOUBLE TROUBLE
by SPIKELOVA
Summary: Buffy & Spike has kissed twice, & some one makes a wish Buffy gets confused with the result. Buffy HAS told Willow though & Anya is a Vengeance Demon but her & Xander aren’t going out.(*CHAPTER 2)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer~: I own nothing! All belongs to Joss & mutant enemy, you get the idea! I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers~: Somewhere after Once More With Feeling, Season 6  
  
Summary~: Buffy & Spike has kissed twice, & some one makes a wish Buffy gets confused with the result. Buffy HAS told Willow though & Anya is a Vengeance Demon but her & Xander aren't going out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~PROLOGUE~*~* "I just don't understand why I did it though, I mean its Spike~that Vamp that tried to kill us tons of times and failed each time. I'm just so embarrassed." Buffy complained to her best friend. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I did pull you out of heaven so you have the right to have different feelings." Willow replied, her eyes following her friend pacing back and forth. "Your right, Oh well I've got to go patrol, and I just hope I don't bump into any British vamps. Hey Wills thanks for just listening and for gods sake please don't tell any one, especially Xander." With that Buffy ran out of the house not looking back.  
  
'He's not that bad, don't see what the problem is.' Willow thought "I WISH there was a way to show her what she's missing out on, He does love her, don't see the big deal." Willow said quietly to herself. Little did she know Anya was in the house because she needed to ask Willow is she had seen Xander. Anya showed her demon face whilst hiding behind the door. "Wish granted," She whispered. Anya shook the demon out of her system and walked up behind the red haired girl and patted her on the back. Willow jumped, not expecting any one to be stood right behind her. "Anya, you made me jump, uh what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" the red head asked her voice full of concern.  
  
Anya smiled politely "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump and yes, you will help me. Looking for Xander, Where is he?" She asked her eyes glazy, she looked as if she had been crying, Willow frowned slightly but soon removed the frown. "No I haven't seen him. Ahn is something wrong? Is it because of the break up?" Willow replied and asked. Anya just wiped her eyes, smiled weakly and left the house. Willow just stared after her full of wonder, she shrugged it off though.  
*~*~Authors Note: ~*~* Really sorry it's so short and has so much dialogue, in the next chapter you will find out what the result for the wish was and you will also read about Buffy patrolling, please review this! (Tell me if it sounds to British) BYE BYE FOR NOW! 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER, SPOILERS & SUMMERY ARE ALL IN THE PROLOGUE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 1!  
  
Punch. Kick. Punch to the mouth. Stake to the heart. 'That was easy!' Buffy thought. Brushing vamp dust off of herself she heard something. "Oh for gods sake? Spike?! What do you want?" Buffy asked, the hidden peroxide stalked up to her in reply and smirked at her when she took a few steps back.  
  
"You no what I want luv, you no they always say '3rd'time's a charm." He replied giving her a sexy grin. 'Well I guess we could.No! Bad bad bad Buffy! Although there is something about him to night.' Buffy was taken out of her thoughts by fingers clicking to get her attention. "I lose you somewhere pet?" Spike asked patiently, Buffy looked up into his ocean blue eyes.  
  
She replied, her voice rough; "No I just. leave me alone spike! I'm not kissing you ever again! And I mean it this time! I'll see you later." Buffy rushed past him not wanting to think about the un-dead. Spike just sighed, 'So this is how it's going to be!' Spike walked off in the opposite direction shaking his head at the girl he loved.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but feel as if something was following her, she clutched her stake even tighter. "Hello? Show yourself? Look Spike I told you already I'm not kissing you again! Those 2 times where when I was having a bad day! Just leave me alone or come out and fight me, like a real man.vampire!" The slayer said out loud. There was no reply; she turned around trying to look deeper into the bushes just to see some hint of what was watching her. 'AHAH! Found ya!' She noticed a tiny piece of bleach blonde hair and was about to grab her hunter when suddenly it pounced at her. The thing she least expected was the way she was attacked, it was by tickles!  
  
'SPIKE? Tickles? Something must be wrong!' Buffy pushed Spike off of her with bit of a struggle, she looked into his eyes about to ask a question but now they were a hazel colour. 'What the...' "What the.? Spike? What happened to your eyes? Oh no. You're a robot aren't you? Oh god! Get off of me, what happened to your eyes Spike, just now they were blue but now they're hazel?" Buffy stuttered.  
  
What was wrong with the Spike she was used to? She kept repeating the questions but he just looking at her, thinking he knew her but just didn't. Also he wouldn't answer so now she was starting to get worried. She was getting nowhere with him so she turned to the best thing she knew how to do; she punched him in the nose.  
  
The Thing in Spike's body stumbled backwards 'So he is in there!' "You shouldn't do that slayer! It's not very nice." The thing said. This couldn't be Spike; his eyes were hazel, his voice was deeper and not as British as usual. If she'd doubted it what happened next confirmed her theory that this wasn't Spike.  
  
He suddenly grabbed the blonde slayer, held her arms tight and tore into her neck. Buffy gasped and struggled but it was no use! This Spike had unspeakable power.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* *~Authors Note~*: Sorry it was so short, hope you like it! I will put my next chapter on as soon as possible! In case you didn't get it then I will not tell you because you will work it out as you go along, please review and tell me what you thought of it! Please. Bye for now!~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER, SPOILERS AND SUMMERY ARE IN THE PROLOGUE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2!  
  
On the other side of the cemetery Spike was in his crypt wandering what possessed him to actually walk away rather than follow her. He was drinking pig's blood but it wasn't enough, he needed to go to the butchers to get more. Spike grabbed his leather trench coat and exited the crypt into the dark cemetery carrying a stake in his left pocket-just to be safe.  
  
Spike headed the way that Buffy went (Not knowing she ended up that way.) He noticed something, a scent he was too familiar with, it was blood, and human blood at that! His pace quickened as the scent got closer and the blood lust got stronger but he couldn't find where it was the blood was coming from. That's when he noticed a small thin trail of blood coming out from the bushes. He went over to it to investigate what had happened, but he still couldn't see a body.  
  
He pushed branches out of the way and saw the body he was searching for. It was female for sure and the heartbeat was really slow, in fact barely even beating. He turned her over to see if he recognised the lady. "Oh god! Buffy." He said quietly. He picked her up in his arms and looked at the home of the blood, there were two deep fang marks in her neck. "Vampires." He said to himself, or any one that was around at this time of night.  
  
He ran back to his crypt where the black car was hidden, he would then drive her to the hospital and take it from there. When they arrived to the old car Spike took off his coat and led Buffy down in the back seat followed by putting his folded up coat underneath her delicate head. Spike and the unconscious slayer reached the hospital in about five or ten minutes. They parked in the parking lot quickly and Spike checked for her pulse. Still there but fading fast.  
  
He jumped out of the car and scooped Buffy into his arms and carried her into the emergency department. "Hey help! She's lost a lot of blood!" Spike yelled. A few doctors came running over to him with a trolley to lye the blonde girl on. They started speaking but Spike didn't understand any of it. "Will she be alright? She'll be fine, right?" Spike asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
The doctor smiled politely at him. "Of course she will be, she seems to be a very strong girl and we just need to get plenty of good blood into her." The blonde woman answered and told Spike. She started to speak to Spike again. "Now we need to ask you a few questions MR.." She trailed off waiting for the bleach blonde man to finish her sentence. "Spike. Just call me Spike."  
  
She gave him a bit of a dodgy look and a slight frown, thinking he might have done this to the girl. "Uh old band name, I used to be in a band and we all had nick names, every one still calls me Spike. I would never do something like this to her, never hurt her- I love her too much!" Spike said to the doctor, his eyes scanning the hospital "Ok then will you just fill out this form please and she should be awake and better, still a little weak but up in about an hour ok." She smiled at him and gave him a form. He filled it out very fast.  
  
DATE: 32ND NOVEMBER 2003  
  
NAME: William (Also known as Spike)  
  
AGE: 26  
  
BLOOD TYPE: Unknown  
  
FULL NAME OF PATIENT: Buffy Anne Summers  
  
RELATION TO THE PATIENT: friend (possibly close, not sure)  
  
REASON FOR BEING IN HOSPITAL: Helping friend  
  
HOW THE PATIENT WAS FOUND: Saw blood followed it, came across Buffy dumped in a bush.  
  
TIME FOUND: Not sure, didn't have a watch or clock... Poof.  
  
PERSON YOU WILL CONTACT FIRST/ WITH YOU: Close friends such as: Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris.  
  
THANK YOU FOR FILLING OUT THIS FORM, PLEASE HAND IT IN ONCE COMPLETED!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Spike had called Willow on the pay phone the doctor came out that Spike had spoken to earlier. He raced up to see her, hoping it was good news.  
  
"She is fine, She is now awake and requests to see you, I only said one of her friends was here though. I am sorry if she expected some one else." She informed Spike. He sighed with relief and smiled at her with thanks. He walked in to see Buffy. She jumped when she realised it was the Vampire that almost killed her.  
  
"Get away from me, Spike!" She warned him. He was taken back, he knew she wouldn't be jumping with joy to see him but she just sounded so angry with him.  
  
"Buffy? Have I done something wrong? I'm sorry if I'm not who you expected but. Have I done something wrong?" He asked, by the glare she sent him it was clear that he had. Buffy noticed something different to the Spike that almost killed her; his eyes were ocean blue again. "Your eyes, they're blue again! When you bit me they were Hazel. What happened to you?" She considered that the thing that bit her was NOT Spike. 'Least she's not yelling at me again. Wait a minute. Bit her?' The vampire frowned in confusion.  
  
"Bit you? Excuse me, are you crazy? I would never bite you; I love you too much, and the chip. And hazel eyes? Buff the last time I saw you, you said you wouldn't kiss me again and then you walked off. I went the opposite direction to my crypt." He explained. She looked at him hard trying to figure out what the hell was going on!  
  
She sighed. "I have NO idea what's going on. I guess something just wants to confuse me, or us. I knew you wouldn't do something like that, but how do I no it wasn't you for sure..." She trailed off sadly. It was silent then for a while until Spike finally broke the silence.  
  
"I'll just go then, I don't have your trust I wouldn't ever do it but you don't want me here. So I might see you, but I might not." He said not being able to look her in the eye. He walked out; it was obvious he was upset by the fact she thought he would do it. She gulped silently and watched the vampire walk out. She heard him sigh just outside the door.  
  
'He wouldn't do it though Buffy! You know it, did you even notice the sadness in his BLUE eyes, He loves you so much and you treat him like, (murderous), dirt! God I'm a idiot.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is my longest! The next chapter will be short and probably mainly in script because it will be mainly talk (except for the very beginning.) Hope you liked it, took me lots of time! Please review! I love my reviews! 


	4. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER, SUMMERY AND SPOILERS ARE ALL IN THE PROLOGUE!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MAINLY IN SCRIPT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Spike walked out Buffy's hospital room when he noticed Willow running up to him. "Hi! What happened to her, is she ok? Did you do anything?" She asked, breathing heavily. "She seems ok, uh it was a Vampire, and she thinks I did it." He said sadly. "But you know I would never do anything like that to her right?" He asked desperately. She didn't answer just looked at him with hope in her eyes, he just sighed. "She's in there," He said pointing to Buffy's room. 'Thanks' she mouthed to him as she walked past. Spike couldn't be bothered any more so he just walked home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Script!)  
  
BUFFY: Hey will! Glad to see you again, didn't think I would when Spike was drinking the life out of me.  
  
(Willow walks over and hugs her best friend.)  
  
WILLOW: Hey! How are you after getting all bitten by a vampire?  
  
BUFFY: I'm fine, but the thing that gets me the most is why would Spike bite me?  
  
WILLOW: You don't honestly think it was really him do you? I mean was anything different about him, like hair or accent.  
  
BUFFY: His eyes.  
  
WILLOW: What? What about his eyes?  
  
BUFFY: They were hazel, instead of Blue.  
  
WILLOW: Buffy, What exactly happened, I might be able to work out what really bit you.  
  
BUFFY: I was patrolling and I bumped into Spike, and he sorta made it look like he was gunna kiss me-again. I just told him 'No' and walked away but I stopped to make sure he didn't follow me; he definitely went the opposite way! Later on slayer senses told me something was following me, I found Spike. He then attacked me with TICKLES so I threw him off. The next thing I know he grabbed me and bit me.  
  
WILLOW: Didn't you try to get him off of you?  
  
BUFFY: Too strong! This, this thing had an incredible strength-way too strong.  
  
WILLOW: I don't know what it was Buffy, but I'll work it out ok. In the mean time, I think you should talk to Spike. I really don't think it was him, he's crazy about you, I'm just surprised that you don't see it in his eyes.  
  
(Willow walks out the door and Xander enters)  
  
XANDER: Hey Buff! So the evil dead actually bit you huh.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah. I just don't think it was him; there was something about him last night Xander. For one thing his eyes, they were hazel and he attacked me with tickles first.  
  
XANDER: So your taking Will's side as well, I think I'll just go by his crypt during the day and stake him when he's asleep.  
  
BUFFY: Xander no! We have no proof that it was him or that it wasn't him! Willow is working on it and I want you to as well. Please, I don't ask for much.  
  
XANDER: Fine, whatever but I'm not with you on this. You no I don't trust him, never have-never will!  
  
(Xander walks out. Dawn enters)  
  
BUFFY: Hey Dawnie.  
  
(Dawn and Buffy hug)  
  
DAWN: Hi. How are you?  
  
BUFFY: I'm fine thanks. How are.  
  
DAWN: Was it really Spike?  
  
BUFFY: Well. I'm not sure  
  
DAWN: What do you mean your not sure! It was him or it wasn't, did he look like him, act like him, Buffy you would no if..  
  
BUFFY: Dawn calm down!  
  
DAWN: Sorry Buffy. Didn't mean to overreact but It's just that, it could be some kind of thing that morphs and I don't want Spike to get the blame for something he didn't do.  
  
BUFFY: It's OK Dawnie, None of us no what is going on, but we'll work it out ok.  
  
(Dawn leans in and hugs Buffy) 


End file.
